Sang Kelelawar
by fariacchi
Summary: Sang Kelelawar yang berhati hitam, akankah warna itu luntur oleh oranye? # For Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. UlquiorraXOrihime threeshot. Canon setting, almost missing scene.
1. Sayap Pertama

**Ringkasan:** Sang Kelelawar adalah makhluk paling setia. Hidupnya dihabiskan untuk mengabdi dan mencari arti. Ketika tiba-tiba saja muncul oranye, tanpa disadari sama sekali, warna itu telah perlahan-lahan meluruhkan pekat hitam hati Sang Kelelawar. # A Fict for 50 Sentences Challenge. UlquiorraXOrihime.

Sebuah jawaban atas _**Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge**_ dari Farfalla. Mengambil dua puluh tema dari set satu untuk chapter pertama.

**Peringatan:** _**Modified**_** canon**—_**almost missing scene**_—_from Hueco Mundo arc_, _soft_ UlquiorraXOrihime, **Ulquiorra's POV**, _setting and dialogues taken from Bleach manga chapter_: 234 (Not Negotiation), 237 (Good Bye, Halcyon Days), 240 (Regeneration), 241 (Silver Flame), 244 (Born From The Fear), 245 (The Way With Out Enemies), dan 247 (United on The Desert). Istilah akan dilampirkan di akhir fict, sehingga non-Bleach-reader mudah-mudahan bisa ikut membaca juga.

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

"…_I'm only going to say it once more…_

_Come with me, onna…"_

(Ulquiorra Schiffer—_Bleach chapter 234: Not Negotiation_)

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SANG KELELAWAR**

_~Sayap Pertama~_

**oleh: fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ AKU ~**

Hal pertama yang terpantul di mataku saat aku terlahir sebagai _arrancar*_ adalah kegelapan. Langit hitam, serta bulan sabit lengkung yang tak pernah berganti posisi menjadi sarang bagiku.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. Itulah kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan kepada Aizen Sama.

Aku makhluk kegelapan. Sang Kelelawar yang selalu mencari mangsa di malam hari. Setidaknya sampai Aizen Sama mengenalkanku pada cahaya, mengukir kekuatan baru di dalam tubuhku.

Hari di mana Aizen Sama menginjakkan kaki di Hueco Mundo, detik itulah aku menjadi makhluk paling setia di sisinya.

Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer. Simbol kepatuhan dan kesetiaan.

Akulah Sang Kelelawar, yang telah mempersembahkan hidupnya hanya untuk Aizen Sama.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ DIA ~**

Namanya Inoue Orihime. Gadis yang telah melintas di dalam pandangan mata Aizen Sama. Menuntun Sang Penguasa kepada sebuah rencana sempurna untuk menghancurkan kota Karakura.

Entah mengapa, seperti memahami kesetiaanku yang tak tersaingi, Aizen Sama telah memilihku untuk membawa gadis itu ke Las Noches.

Dan saat ini, aku telah berhadapan dengannya. Dia memiliki ekspresi menarik—sesuai dengan perkiraan.

"Kau mengerti, _onna_*? Ini bukanlah negosiasi. Ini perintah." Kulihat perubahan dalam wajahnya. Tekanan telah maksimum. Aku tahu pasti bahwa hatinya telah memilih pilihan satu-satunya.

Tinggal sentuhan terakhir agar sempurna…

"Ini terakhir kali aku mengatakannya…" kutatap lekat-lekat gadis berambut oranye itu sebelum melanjutkan, "…Ikutlah denganku, _onna_."

Dengan itu dia telah jatuh sempurna ke tangan Aizen Sama.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ PENCURI ~**

Mencuri? Aizen Sama tidak memerintahkanku untuk melakukan hal rendah seperti itu. Aku tidak melakukan perbuatan rendah seperti mencuri –atau menculik.

Semuanya sederhana. Inoue Orihime hanya perlu memilih. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku tidak bernegosiasi. Aku memberi perintah dan gadis itu hanya perlu memilih. Sederhana bukan?

Tidak percaya?

Baiklah, aku mengaku.

Aizen Sama, melalui diriku, adalah pencuri. Kami telah mencuri kesempatan gadis itu untuk memilih 'tidak'.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ CURANG ~**

Ini bukan suatu kecurangan. Aizen Sama bahkan tidak butuh kata itu dalam kamusnya. Untuk apa mencurangi lawan yang lebih lemah?

Mencuri pilihan bukanlah kecurangan, melainkan taktik. Lagipula, aku memberinya waktu dua belas jam untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada satu orang, bukan?

Semua begitu sederhana dan sempurna. Tak bercela. Karya Aizen Sama sama sekali tidak pantas untuk disisipi kata tak bermakna seperti itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ HILANG ~**

Gelang telah dipakai. _Reimaku_* telah menyelimutinya dan aku mampu merasakan _reiatsu_* gadis itu. Para _arrancar_ mampu. Namun tidak dengan para _shinigami_ dan manusia normal.

Segera setelah ia menggunakan gelang itu, ia mampu menembus segala objek berfisik. Segera setelah itu pula, ia menghilang dari semua manusia.

Hilang tak terlacak. Tak terlihat, tak terdengar, tak teraba, bahkan tak terasa.

Sempurna.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ KERTAS ~**

Inoue Orihime berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Dari atas, aku mengawasi kepergian gadis itu yang segera menghilang menembus dinding rumah-rumah di bawah sana.

Seperti menuruni anak tangga, aku berjalan melayang di udara. Aku menyusuri jalanku, lalu masuk menembus dinding ruangan apartemen kecil yang tadi ditinggalkan gadis itu.

Ruangan yang mungil dan rapih. Hanya tampak sebuah meja bundar kontras yang berada di tengah kamar.

Hamparan putih bergaris terlihat di atas meja, ditemani sebatang pena mungil yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Aku menatap kertas putih itu. Halaman kiri terisi coretan dengan kata-kata biasa. Seperti pesan untuk beberapa orang yang menetap di rumahnya. Baiklah, kurasa ini tidak melanggar ketentuan.

Menelusuri setiap coretan tangan yang sederhana itu, mataku akhirnya menangkap coretan kecil di ujung kanan kertas. DI tempat tak bergaris, dicoret tipis dan halus.

_Good bye, halcyon days_?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ CINTA ~**

Aku memperhatikan gorden jendela yang bergoyang tak jauh dari kakiku yang mengambang di udara. Telingaku mengawasi dengan seksama segala perkataan yang meluncur dari gadis berambut oranye di dalam sana.

"Oh… seandainya saja aku mempunyai lima kehidupan yang berbeda dalam umurku," kudengar ia mulai bicara lagi. Entah pada siapa. Sejak tadi tak ada satu suara pun yang menanggapi perkataan gadis itu.

Tentu saja. Jika ada, maka gadis itu telah melanggar perjanjian. Dan artinya, misiku tidak lagi sempurna. Untuk mengantisipasi hal itulah aku berdiri disini sekarang.

"… dan dalam lima kehidupan itu pula…" terdengar suara yang agak rendah dari sebelumnya, memancingku untuk kembali mendengarkan.

Gorden bergeser. Dari belakang, aku bisa melihat sebagian tubuh gadis itu yang berdiri tegak, menyilangkan tangannya ke depan paha.

"… aku akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama," bisik gadis itu kemudian.

Aku terdiam.

Cinta?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ BINTANG ~**

Berdiri di atas rerumputan hijau yang halus, aku mengamati sekelilingku: sungai yang membelah kota Karakura, langit malam, dan bintang.

Sudah hampir waktu perjanjian. Sebentar lagi gadis itu akan datang kemari, setelah melakukan semua yang sudah diperintahkan.

Aku melempar pandang ke hamparan langit luas di atasku. Benda-benda berkelap-kelip menjadi teman lengkung bulan keemasan yang melayang di udara.

Hitam. Bulan. Mengingatkanku pada Hueco Mundo.

Semua begitu mirip. Hanya sinar-sinar kecil yang berbeda.

Bintang. Satu lagi wujud yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Wujud yang kini menemaniku menunggu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SYARAT ~**

Dua belas jam. Waktu yang sungguh lebih dari cukup bagi gadis itu untuk meninggalkan pesan bahwa dia telah meninggalkan dunia nyata dengan keinginan sendiri.

Ia telah mengucapkan perpisahan yang tidak kumengerti kepada pemuda _shinigami_ berambut oranye. Kata-kata yang tidak bisa kupahami.

Tidak penting, yang jelas, segala persyaratan telah dipenuhi.

Gelang yang menghilangkan eksistensi gadis itu di dunia nyata, waktu dua belas jam, dan tanda perpisahan hanya kepada satu orang saja, itu pun tidak boleh sampai orang tersebut mengetahui.

Rumit? Aizen Sama memang perancang yang jenius bukan?

Nah, syarat sudah dipenuhi. Waktunya kembali.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ PENUMPANG ~**

Aku berjalan menyusuri kegelapan tak berujung. Bulatan putih yang mengambang di udara adalah satu-satunya objek fisik yang mampu dilewati. Seperti karpet bundar yang terbang, pijakan yang terbuat dari pembekuan _reiatsu_-ku terus melayang menyusuri pekatnya dimensi.

Sebenarnya, sebagai _espada*_, aku bisa saja langsung menembus kegelapan dan tiba di Hueco Mundo. Tapi tidak saat ini.

Kulirik penumpang di belakangku. Seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang yang sedang memandang nanar pada kegelapan pekat disekitar kami.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan langkahmu, atau kau akan terjatuh dan tertelan kegelapan," gumamku sambil kembali menatap kegelapan yang mulai mengerucut di depanku.

Meski tak mendengar jawaban, kurasakan gadis itu maju selangkah, nyaris menempelkan diri ke punggungku.

Penumpangku kali ini agaknya sedikit pendiam.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ PULANG ~**

Hueco Mundo, tanah yang berpasir dengan langit yang tak pernah menjadi siang. Las Noches, istana megah berwarna putih yang terlihat seperti fatamorgana di tengah gurun.

Tak ada yang berbeda dalam perjalanan pulang ini. Selain manusia hidup yang kubawa untuk Aizen Sama.

"Aku kembali, Aizen Sama," ujarku sopan sambil membungkukan tubuhku di hadapan pilar setinggi lima meter, dimana di atasnya, Aizen Sama duduk di kursi kehormatannya.

Aku tahu ia tersenyum ketika ia bergumam, "Kau sudah pulang, Ulquiorra?"

Sambil mengangkat kepala untuk menatap penguasaku, kakiku berayun menyamping. Membiarkan gadis di belakangku terlihat jelas oleh mata Aizen Sama.

"Selamat datang, di kastil kami: Las Noches," sapaan Aizen Sama kepada gadis itu bergema di ruangan.

Aku memejamkan mata. Dalam hatiku merekah kepuasan.

Misi telah kujalankan dengan sempurna. Gema suara indah Aizen Sama adalah bukti bahwa aku sudah pulang dengan tidak mengecewakan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ MUSIK ~**

Inoue Orihime mendemonstrasikan kemampuannya sesuai perintah Aizen Sama. Ia mengembalikan lengan kiri Grimmjow yang telah dihancurkan oleh Tousen Sama beberapa minggu lalu.

Rupi memandang tak percaya, setengah histeris karena emosi memenuhi perasaannya. Ia mengajukan rentetan protes tak berujung kepada Aizen Sama.

Makhluk menyedihkan. Ia tak pantas berdiri dalam lingkaran _espada_. Ya, bagaimanapun, semua sudah teratur dalam perhitungan Aizen Sama.

Membuat Tousen Sama menghancurkan lengan Grimmjow, mencabut Grimmjow dari daftar _espada_, membuat Rupi menggantikan posisi menjadi _Sexta Espada*_, lalu membiarkan Inoue Orihime mengembalikan lengan Grimmjow. Rencana jenius Aizen Sama telah terlaksana tanpa meleset sedikit pun. Kemudian seperti perkiraan, Grimmjow membinasakan Rupi—hanya dengan sekali serang. Sebuah _cero_ tingkat rendah setelah lengannya kembali.

"Kembali…" terdengar bisikan penuh senang ketika serpihan terakhir tubuh Rupi menghilang dari pandangan. "KEKUATANKU TELAH KEMBALI!" Grimmjow berteriak histeris, bergema di ruangan besar milik Aizen Sama. "AKULAH NOMOR ENAM…"

Aku menutup kedua mataku, sekali lagi mengagumi kejeniusan Aizen Sama yang tanpa cela.

"…_SEXTA ESPADA_! GRIMMJOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa menggelegar dan bergema di sekeliling kami.

Tanpa membuka mata pun, aku tahu bahwa Aizen Sama sedang tersenyum. Satu lagi musik indah di telinganya telah mengalun. Tawa penanda kesempurnaan rencana Aizen Sama.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ LABIRIN ~**

Suara langkah kaki bergema di lorong panjang Las Noches. Dinding-dinding putih identik serta lantai berkeramik hitam yang memantulkan bayangan siapa pun yang melewati, menjadi teman kami dalam menyusuri lorong terang ini.

Ratusan langkah kemudian, aku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu tebal berwarna putih. Membuka pelan pintunya, aku meminggirkan tubuh agar sosok di belakangku bisa masuk.

"Ini kamarmu," ujarku.

Gadis berambut oranye di belakangku masuk perlahan. Matanya diam-diam menjelajahi seisi ruang itu. Sebuah sofa putih empuk, meja kecil berbentuk bundar, karpet, dan jendela berteralis besi yang menampakkan lengkung bulan.

"Tetaplah di sini dan tenanglah," ujarku ketika gadis itu menatapku.

Kulihat ia mengangguk pelan. Aku baru saja akan melangkah keluar ketika teringat satu pesan lagi.

Tanpa melirik, aku berujar, "Jangan sekali-sekali kau berkeliaran. Kau akan tersesat." Kemudian aku memutar kepalaku sedikit, menatapnya sedetik sebelum melanjutkan dan keluar, "Karena kastil ini seperti labirin."

Menutup pintu, aku lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong sempit berdinding putih.

Ya, tempat ini bagaikan labirin tak berujung. Sekali masuk, mungkin tak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ LAPAR ~**

Aku membuka lebar pintu putih di hadapanku. Kulihat Inoue Orihime, masih dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya, duduk diam di sofa. Nyaris tidak mendengar kedatanganku.

"Aku membawa makanan," sahutku, menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

Gadis itu terkejut menyadari keberadaanku. Ia buru-buru berdiri, lalu berujar pelan, "Aku tidak lapar…"

Seorang _arrancar_ suruhanku masuk membawa makanan. Setelah _arrancar_ itu keluar, aku mendekati gadis berambut oranye itu.

"Makan itu."

Diam sejenak. "Aku tidak lapar," sahutnya tanpa melihatku.

Aku mendekat, membuat gadis itu menatap langsung mata hijauku. "Kau ada untuk Aizen Sama. Sekarang ini, Aizen Sama belum membutuhkanmu. Sampai saat itu tiba, kewajibanmu hanyalah menjaga diri."

Gadis di hadapanku menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau lapar atau tidak. Sekarang makan, sebelum aku sendiri yang akan menelankan paksa makanan itu ke kerongkonganmu."

Dengan itu, ia membuang kata 'tidak' dalam pernyataan sebelumnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ MALAM ~**

Masih di kamar yang sama, aku berdiri di dekat pintu. Aku diam. Mengamati dan menunggu gadis di ujung sana menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

Benar. Makan malam.

Aku melempar pandang ke satu-satunya jendela di kamar itu. Melalui teralis, yang mampu kulihat hanyalah lengkung bulan dan langit hitam.

Setiap waktu makan adalah makan malam, karena setiap saat adalah malam di Hueco Mundo.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ AIR ~**

Menunggu. Masih itu yang kulakukan di kamar putih ini.

Mataku mengawasi gadis berambut oranye yang dengan perlahan menyuapkan makanan ke mulut mungilnya. Rasa tak sabar mulai menggerayangiku. "Begitu kau menyelesaikan makanmu, kita pergi," ujarku datar.

Hening tapa jawaban. Hanya melodi sendok besi beradu dengan piring putih. Sangsi bahwa gadis itu mendengarnya, aku mendekat dan bergumam kembali, "Aizen Sama ingin bertemu denganmu."

Membulatkan mata, gadis itu menjatuhkan sendoknya.

Baiklah, kurasa ia mendengarku sekarang.

Lalu dengan bantuan segelas air bening yang bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya bulan, ia berhasil menelan suapan terakhirnya dengan selamat.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ DINGIN ~**

Inoue Orihime berjalan pelan, mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami berhenti, lalu kembali ke ruangan putih yang baru ditinggalkan beberapa menit untuk menghadap penguasa Las Noches.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk. Aku mengikutinya, kemudian bergumam pelan, mengulang perintah Aizen Sama dengan bahasaku, "Pakai itu."

Mataku mengarah kepada selembar pakaian putih yang terlipat rapih di atas sofa. Gadis berambut oranye itu mendekat perlahan, meraih pakaian itu dan membentangkannya.

Aku berujar ketika melihat pakaian putih khas para _arrancar_ di tangan mungilnya, "Sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami."

Inoue Orihime mengangguk patuh, tanpa melirik sedikit pun. Tangannya mendekap pakaian putih tadi di dada.

Kali ini bukan perintah Aizen Sama. Hanya kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. "Lebih baik kau cepat memakainya. Udara Hueco Mundo terlalu dingin untuk manusia sepertimu," sahutku datar.

Rambut oranye bergoyang, gadis itu menoleh ke arahku. Memandang aneh sejenak sebelum kemudian menarik singkat bibirnya.

"_Hai_," jawabnya patuh.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ BISKUIT ~**

Pertemuan darurat dilakukan tak lama setelah aku mengantar Inoue Orihime kembali ke kamarnya setelah bertemu Aizen Sama. Mengambil tempat di sebelah _Primera Espada_*—Stark, aku duduk di salah satu kursi putih dari sebelas kursi yang ada.

Terdengar gema langkah kaki, bersamaan dengan sapaan hangat dari Aizen Sama. Kulihat Ichimaru Gin dan Tousen Kaname berjalan di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, para _espada_," sapa Aizen Sama. "Kita telah diserang musuh," lanjutnya tanpa basa-basi.

Kemudian Aizen Sama duduk di kursi paling ujung, sehingga tepat sebelas kursi telah penuh terisi. Aizen Sama memberi pandangan hangat sejenak kepadaku yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya. Grimmjow di seberangku tampak tak acuh dengan kehadiran Aizen Sama. Sungguh makhluk yang tak pantas duduk di samping kanan Aizen Sama.

"Pertama-tama, aku rasa lebih baik kita perlu memanaskan teh terlebih dahulu…" gumam Aizen Sama.

Benar, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kurosaki Ichigo dan teman-temannya tak akan menjadi gangguan sedikit pun bagi Aizen Sama.

"Bagaimana dengan sekaleng biskuit untuk sarapan?" Aizen Sama memberikan senyumannya kepada kami, kemudian memerintahkan seorang _arrancar_ pelayan untuk membawakan sebelas cangkir teh serta piring-piring biskuit untuk semua _espada_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ MANIS ~**

Grimmjow berlutut. Hanya dengan lirikan dan sedikit _reiatsu_ dari Aizen Sama, ia berhenti bicara dan terduduk jatuh. Tentu saja. Aizen Sama adalah penguasa. Tidak boleh ada satu makhluk pun yang menentangnya.

Aizen Sama memerintahkan para _espada_ untuk tenang dan menunggu. Menunggu hingga Kurosaki Ichigo dan teman-temannya yang datang sendiri ke tempat kami masing-masing. Tak ada komentar. Kata-kata Aizen Sama adalah mutlak.

"Jangan takut," ujar Aizen Sama. "Tidak peduli apa yang menghadang, selama kalian berada sejalan denganku, musuh seperti apapun…" ia memberi jeda sebentar, membiarkan kami meresapi kata-katanya. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan sempurna, "… tidak akan pernah ada untuk kita."

Kesempurnaan. Jalan yang tampak dan mampu dilewati hanyalah jalan di samping Aizen Sama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para e_spada_ kembali ke ruangannya masing-masing. Dalam sekejap, hanya tersisa aku, Aizen Sama dan Grimmjow yang masih berlutut.

"Ulquiorra…" panggilnya lembut.

Aku menatapnya, menanti perintahnya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau menghabiskan biskuit di piringmu?" tanyanya seraya melirik kepada sepiring kecil biskuit berbentuk lingkaran tepat di samping cangkir tehku.

Grimmjow melirik tajam kepada kami. Kemudian Aizen Sama bangkit berdiri, sekali lagi memperingatkan Grimmjow dengan kehalusan sikap yang luar biasa, seraya meninggalkanku terpekur di kursi yang sama.

Aku meraih sepotong kecil biskuit, menghiraukan kepergian Grimmjow, lalu mencicipinya segigit.

Manis, Aizen Sama.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ PUTIH ~**

Aku membuka perlahan pintu putih tebal di depanku. Kupandang sekeliling ruangan dengan mata hijauku.

Inoue Orihime berdiri mematung memandang jendela berteralis. Jubah putih di punggungnya berkibar terhempas angin.

Seisi ruangan itu kini berwarna putih. Sofa, meja, karpet, dinding, lantai, hingga baju yang dikenakannya. Semua putih, kecuali rambut oranye panjang yang kontras dengan semua itu.

"Agak mengejutkan, pakaian itu ternyata cocok untukmu," ujarku sambil melangkah masuk setelah puas mengamati sekeliling.

"Waah! Ka—kapan kamu masuk kesini?" Gadis itu terkejut, ia menoleh dan menatapku.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku mengayunkan kaki satu langkah sebelum berkata, "Ada laporan terbaru."

Mata gadis itu membulat tepat ketika aku menyampaikan berita tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, jubah putihnya kembali berkibar indah di bawah remang sinar bulan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ To be Continued ~**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

_**Arrancar: **_Sosok _hollow_ yang telah melepaskan topeng _hollow_-nya dan mendapatkan kekuatan seperti _shinigami_.

_**Onna**_**:** _Woman_. Perempuan

_**Reimaku**_**:** _Spirit Shell_. Sebuah pelindung/penghalang spiritual yang memungkinkan penggunanya menjadi tak nyata bagi indra manusia, serta mampu menembus objek fisik.

_**Reiatsu**_**:** _Spirit Force_. Tekanan roh seseorang.

_**Espada**_: _Arrancar_ pilihan yang berwujud mendekati manusia. Jumlahnya sangat terbatas dan memiliki kekuasaan untuk mengatur _arrancar_ lain di bawah mereka. Dalam kasus Aizen, _espada_ berjumlah sepuluh orang dan diberi nomor urut berdasarkan tingkat kekuatan.

_**Hai**_**:** _Yes_. Ya.

_**Sexta Espada**_**:** Bahasa Spanyol untuk _espada_ keenam. _Sexta_ artinya enam.

_**Primera Espada**_**:** Bahasa Spanyol untuk _espada_ pertama. _Primera_ artinya satu.

.

**Catatan Faria:**

Sebelumnya, izinkan saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada pihak yang telah membantuku menyelesaikan fict ini. Kepada Kak Farf, _challenger_ baik hati yang telah menyelenggarakan _challenge_ permanen ini. Kemudian, kepada Aicchan, yang telah memandu saya untuk menulis fict dengan EYD yang lebih baik dan benar. Terima kasih banyak.

Nah, masih dua _chapter_ lagi. REVIEW?


	2. Sayap Kedua

**Ringkasan:** Sang Kelelawar adalah makhluk paling setia. Hidupnya dihabiskan untuk mengabdi dan mencari arti. Ketika tiba-tiba saja muncul oranye, tanpa disadari sama sekali, warna itu telah perlahan-lahan meluruhkan pekat hitam hati Sang Kelelawar. # A Fict for 50 Sentences Challenge. UlquiorraXOrihime.

Sebuah jawaban atas _**Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge**_ dari Farfalla. Mengambil dua puluh tema lanjutan dari set satu untuk chapter kedua.

**Peringatan:** _**Modified**_** canon**—_**almost missing scene**_—_from Hueco Mundo arc_, _soft_ UlquiorraXOrihime, **Ulquiorra's POV**, _setting and dialogues taken from Bleach manga chapter_: 247 (United on The Desert), 248 (Come Back Alive to This Place), 249 (Back to The Innocent), 270 (WARning), 271 (If You Rise from The Ashes), 277 (Corrosion of Conformity), 278 (Heal for The Crash), 315 (March of The Death), 316 (Swang The Edge Down), 317 (Six Hearts Will Beat as One), 341 (The Envy), 342 (The Greed), 344 (The Pride), dan 345 (The Sloth).

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

"…_Her discomfort lasted but a second._

_And she didn't even raise an eyebrow at my question._

_Such a strong woman…"_

(Ulquiorra Schiffer—_Bleach chapter 249: Back to the Innocent_)

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SANG KELELAWAR**

_~Sayap Kedua~_

**oleh: fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ KENAPA ~**

Aku mengayunkan kaki satu langkah, mengamati dengan seksama perubahan ekspresi gadis berambut oranya di depanku sebelum berkata, "Ada laporan terbaru."

Gadis itu diam, mendengarkan.

"Teman-temanmu telah memasuki Hueco Mundo," ujarku kemudian.

Mata gadis itu membulat. Jubah putihnya kembali berkibar indah di bawah remang sinar bulan.

Inoue Orihime menatap aneh. "Kenapa…?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku diam sejenak. Mataku mengamati raut wajah gadis di hadapanku. Aneh. Ada apa dengan ekspresinya? Tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku.

Kemudian aku menyerah dan menjawab datar, "'Kenapa', tanyamu?" Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum aku menjelaskan, "Untuk menyelamatkanmu. Bagi mereka, tak ada alasan lain yang lebih penting dari itu."

Gadis itu masih menatap aneh. Kemudian dengan terbata ia berbicara, "…untuk… menyelamatkanku…?" nada heran terdengar dari sana.

Kenapa ia berekspresi begitu?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ JIWA ~**

Gadis berambut oranye itu tampak menundukkan kepala, menatap karpet putih tempatnya berpijak, tepat setelah aku berkata, "Bagaimanapun, saat ini, itu tidak akan berarti apapun untukmu."

Hening sejenak. Kali ini aku akan mendapatkan ekspresi yang sesuai perkiraanku. Itu pasti.

"_Hai_…" sahut gadis itu pelan.

Aku memberi jeda lagi sebelum memerintahkan, "Katakan."

Inoue Orihime masih menunduk. Matanya memandang sendu, namun penuh keteguhan. Aku melanjutkan, "Tubuh dan jiwamu… untuk apa mereka ada?"

Aku menatapnya, menambah tekanan di sekitar gadis itu.

Ia akan mengatakannya. Kini ia adalah bagian dari rencana suci Aizen Sama, maka ia akan mengatakannya. Bukan, ia harus.

"_Hai_… Tubuhku…" Diam sebentar sebelum gadis itu menjawab mantap meski masih menatap ke bawah, "…jiwaku… ada untuk Aizen Sama dan ambisinya…"

Entah mengapa kurasakan sesuatu berdesir di dalam tubuhku ketika mendengar kejernihan suara itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ KUNCI ~**

Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar putih itu. Rasanya masih tergambar jelas: ekspresi menunduk gadis berambut oranye itu, kejernihan suaranya yang menggema di ruangan putih, tatapan mata yang penuh kesungguhan.

"_Untuk Aizen Sama dan ambisinya…" _begitu katanya?

Aku merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perak yang berkilau.

Gadis itu… ketidaknyamanannya hanya berlangsung tidak lebih dari satu detik. Dia bahkan tidak sedikit pun menaikkan alis mendengar pertanyaanku.

Kemudian aku mengunci kamar itu dari luar. Mengisolasi siapa pun di dalamnya dari keadaan luar.

Sungguh perempuan yang kuat…

Kemudian aku membalikkan badan dan menyusuri lorong, dengan kunci perak aman di sakuku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ RAHASIA ~**

Aku berdiri angkuh pada anak tangga teratas, memandang _shinigami_ berambut oranye yang berdiri menatapku dari lantai paling bawah. Sambil menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan, aku menanggapi setiap pernyataan yang ia lontarkan.

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk berarung denganmu," ujarnya tepat setelah aku selesai menuruni anak tangga terakhir. Ia membelakangiku dan berjalan menjauh.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan itu?" tanyaku, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau adalah musuhku, tapi…" Kurosaki Ichigo memberi jeda sedikit pada kalimatnya sebelum ia menyelesaikan, "Kau sendiri belum melukai salah satu dari temanku."

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar pernyataan itu. Tersenyum dalam hati, aku merespon, "… Begitu?"

Kurosaki Ichigo. Benar-benar pemuda yang aneh. Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti dan memprediksi respon manusia yang satu ini. Apa boleh buat, mungkin ia akan berubah pikiran bila aku membagi sedikit rahasiaku.

Aku menoleh dan menatap rambut oranye pemuda itu, lalu berujar, "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa…" Setelah menarik napas sejenak, aku membisikan sesuatu dengan nada datar, "…akulah yang telah membawa Inoue Orihime ke Hueco Mundo?"

Rahasia kecilku direspon dengan ekspresi kemarahan dan hantaman pedang yang segera kutangkis dengan satu tanganku.

Akhirnya, satu respon yang bagus.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ EMPAT ~**

Pedang hitam _shinigami_ itu merobek baju putih yang kukenakan. Menampakkan angka empat yang diukir indah oleh Aizen Sama.

"Nomor… empat?" Pemuda berambut oranye itu menatap kaget dan tak percaya.

Aku menjawab tenang, "Ya. _Cuatro_ _Espada*_, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ekspresi wajah _shinigami_ itu menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Aku menurunkan bola mata hijauku hingga melihat utuh pemuda yang terduduk lemah dengan segala luka di sana-sini.

Kubiarkan kata-kata sebelumnya menguap di udara sebelum aku melanjutkan, "Berdasarkan urutan kekuatan _espada_, aku adalah yang terkuat keempat."

Dengan itu, aku menusukkan tanganku—yang setajam pisau dan sekeras besi, tepat ke tengah dada. Sempurna menjadi titik tengah tanda salib yang dibentuk membelah dagu, serta membentang ke kedua bahu.

Empat terkuat tidak berarti apapun. Aizen Sama tahu pasti, siapa yang teratas dalam hal kesetiaan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ DARAH ~**

Aku tersenyum dalam hati, menikmati kesempurnaan misiku melenyapkan pemuda yang akan mengganggu rencana Aizen Sama.

Tunggu. Tidak. Pemuda itu bahkan tak akan menjadi debu yang menempel di antara jari-jari Aizen Sama.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau sama sekali tidak punya peluang untuk mengalahkanku," ujarku pelan. Perlahan kuputar tanganku yang masih menembuskan diri di tubuh _shinigami_ berambut oranye itu.

Aku meragukan ia masih mendengarku saat itu, tapi aku masih bicara. Sambil merasakan darah yang merembes melalui lubang yang sedang kubuat, aku berujar datar, "Tidak peduli meskipun kau kembali berdiri ribuan kali…"

Darah kental melumuri tanganku ketika aku mencabutnya dari tubuh tak bergerak itu.

"Jalan menuju kemenangan… tidak ada untukmu."

Lalu tubuh penuh darah itu terhempas di hadapan kakiku.

Selesai, Aizen Sama.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SIAPA ~**

Jendela kamar yang berantakan itu masih melukiskan bulan sabit dan langit malam. Aku baru saja mengganti pakaianku yang robek dan kotor, hanya untuk mendapati ruangan yang seharusnya kujaga telah hancur. Juga hanya untuk menerima fakta bahwa gadis yang menjadi tanggung jawabku menghilang dari ruangan.

Kutatap dua _arrancar_ perempuan yang pucat pasi di dalam kamar putih itu.

"Apa maksudnya… semua ini?" Aku berujar sedikit geram, membiarkan dua _arrancar_ rendahan di hadapanku hampir mengeluarkan bola mata mereka karena takut.

Tak mendengar jawaban, aku melangkahkan kaki mengelilingi ruangan. Mengamati kerusakan dan jejak _cero_ dimana-mana.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyaku kemudian.

Terdengar kegagapan sedikit sebelum aku mendengar jawaban pelan, "G—Grimmjow…"

Aku menoleh pada kedua gadis itu. Memandang tenang sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar sambil berujar, "Begitu…".

Sesungguhnya, tak perlu bertanya pun aku sudah mampu menebak. Dengan menganalisa ekspresi dua _arrancar_ tadi, mengamati jejak kerusakan dalam kamar, serta merasakan _reiatsu_ yang tersisa.

Siapa lagi yang mempunyai amarah kekanakan—merasa mangsanya diambil, selain _espada_ nomor enam itu?

Grimmjow, sudah lama aku ingin memberi pelajaran atas kekurangajarannya pada Aizen Sama. Kesempatan yang bagus, kini ia benar-benar membuatku marah.

Tunggu. Marah? Aku tidak pernah marah. Aku tidak punya emosi seperti itu dalam kamusku.

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Siapa yang telah membuatku seperti ini?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ BIRU ~**

Setelah muncul dengan tiba-tiba di hadapannya, sosok berambut biru itu menatapku terkejut. Tatapan yang sedetik kemudian menatap penuh amarah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyembuhkan kembali lawan yang telah aku kalahkan?" tanyaku sedikit berbasa-basi. Sesungguhnya aku telah mengetahui pasti alasan _espada_ bernomor enam itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening. Hanya tatapan marah.

Aku melempar pandanganku ke arah Inoue Orihime, dan cahaya oranye yang berpendar di belakangnya. Pandangan kami bertemu.

Detik itu aku menyadari betapa biru tak mampu menggantikan hitam menjadi latar terindah untuk oranye.

Masih mahakarya Aizen Sama yang sempurna: birunya langit di dalam istana Las Noches. Istana yang berdiri tegak di tengah kegelapan tak berakhir Hueco Mundo.

Gadis itu mengalihkan matanya. Membuang pandangan ke bawah, tanda bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan tatapanku. Bukan pemandangan yang bagus di mataku. Jika sudah menyangkut urusan _shinigami_ oranye itu, Inoue Orihime menjadi sosok yang begitu berbeda.

"Bagaimanapun, Aizen Sama telah menyerahkan tanggung jawab tentang gadis itu padaku," ujarku kemudian setelah menatap kembali Grimmjow. Mata biru Grimmjow menyipit mendengarnya, menunjukkan kemarahan. "Serahkan gadis itu," lanjutku dingin.

Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengenai itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ DIAM ~**

Gelap. Hening. Aku tersegel dalam dimensi kegelapan. Sedikit kurang hati-hati membuatku dengan mudah membiarkan Grimmjow melemparku kesini. Namun sedikit lagi semua selesai.

Setelah hampir dua jam lamanya aku diselimuti diam dan hening, akhirnya suara pertama yang kudengar kembali adalah suara Aizen Sama.

"…Sementara itu, aku akan menitipkan Las Noches dibawah pengawasan sempurnamu—," suara itu terdengar sayup. Ya, suara indahnya itu telah memberiku satu lagi tugas penting, suatu tanda kesetiaanku telah diterimanya dengan baik.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, membuat retakan di kegelapan itu.

"—Ulquiorra." Akhirnya kudengar jelas suara itu, tepat ketika tubuhku berhasil keluar dari segel dimensi kegelapan.

Berdiri tepat di depan kursi kehormatan Aizen Sama, aku memandang sekeliling. "Sesuai keinginanmu," jawabku pelan sambil memandang sosok jauh di depanku.

Dua jam lamanya tak mendengar apapun, suara Aizen Sama-lah yang memperbaikinya. Lalu… dua jam lamanya menatap hitam, warna oranye yang meruntuhkannya.

Lucu sekali. Sesungguhnya aku berharap menatap sosok sempurna Aizen Sama.

Tapi, kurasa sepertinya oranye tidak terlalu buruk untuk dilihat.

Inoue Orihime membulatkan matanya mendapati sosokku, terkejut. Meski demikian, tak ada kata-kata di antara kami.

Diam. Itulah yang kami lakukan. Setidaknya sampai aku memecahkannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SENDIRI ~**

Aku berjalan mendekati gadis berambut oranye itu. Tak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya. Hanya dia—sendiri, berdiri berhadapan denganku.

Suara tapak kaki adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar sampai aku berkata, "Apa kau takut?"

Sesungguhnya, daripada seperti pertanyaan, lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya pandangan mata. Hanya ekspresi wajah yang menampakkan kesendirian.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak berguna untuk Aizen Sama. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tersisa untuk melindungimu."

Masih hening. Kutatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu sambil melanjutkan, "Semua telah berakhir. Kau akan mati. Sendiri. Disni, dimana tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menjangkaumu."

Ya, tidak ada. Kecuali aku.

Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan barusan?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ JANTUNG ~**

Aku merekam kata-kata gadis di hadapanku.

"_Aku tidak takut. Semua datang untuk menyelamatkanku, jadi hatiku telah bersama mereka."_

Hati.

Hati? Manusia sungguh dengan ringannya mengucapkan kata itu. Seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa digenggam dalam tangan lemah mereka.

Mataku bisa melihat segalanya. Apapun yang tak terlihat olehnya, adalah sesuatu yang tidak ada. Dan sepanjang eksistensiku, aku telah berjuang membuktikan fakta itu.

"Apa itu hati?" tanyaku, sambil mengarahkan tangan tajamku ke tengah dada gadis berambut oranye itu.

Inoue Orihime membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Meski begitu, ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Apakah aku akan menemukannya jika aku membuka paksa tengkorak kepalamu? Atau… akankah aku menemukannya jika aku merobek dada dan mengeluarkan jantungmu?"

Tapi aku tak pernah mampu mengeluarkan jantung kecil dari tubuh itu. Lagi-lagi pengganggu merusak hari sempurnaku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ MUNGKIN ~**

Lagi-lagi pedang hitam itu merobek baju putihku. Angka empat kini terekspos kepada siapa pun yang bisa melihatku.

"Sepertinya aku bisa membaca gerakanmu lebih baik dari sebelumnya," _shinigami_ berambut oranye itu berbicara sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Aku tak suka melihat ekspresi itu. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Pada pertarungan sebelumnya, aku sama sekali tidak mampu membaca gerakanmu. Rasanya seperti bertarung dengan mesin atau patung…," ia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "… tapi sekarang aku bisa."

Senyum melengkung lagi di wajah pemuda oranye itu.

"Entah karena aku telah berubah mendekati _hollow_… atau mungkin… kau yang telah berubah menjadi lebih mendekati manusia…"

Mataku membulat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Kuayunkan pedang, membelah dua batu besar di hadapanku. Pemuda itu berhenti bicara.

"Aku… telah berubah menjadi lebih mendekati manusia…?" aku mendesis perlahan, menatap dua sosok berambut oranye di hadapanku.

Mendekati manusia? Yang benar saja.

Tidak mungkin, kan?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ BINGUNG ~**

Pedangku menghantam perisai oranye yang kini telah retak berkeping-keping, berhasil melindungi _shinigami_ di belakangnya dari hantaman pedang tajamku. Kulirik sang pemilik perisai sambil bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mengapa baru sekarang gadis itu melindunginya?

Bola matanya membesar sedikit. "…Hah… ?" gumamnya. Ia terlihat tak mengerti.

Aku memperjelas pertanyaanku, "Aku bertanya, kenapa kau menolongnya?"

Gadis berambut oranye itu terbata sebelum menjawab, "K—kenapa? … Aku…"

"Karena dia temanmu?" tanyaku. Lalu aku melanjutkan, "Lalu mengapa kau tidak melindunginya dari awal?"

Apa gadis itu berpikir bahwa pemuda oranye itu akan mampu mengalahkanku?

Ekspresi gadis itu menjadi sangat terkejut. Tergambar jelas keraguan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau ragu?" tanyaku lagi.

"A—aku… Aku tidak…" Inoue Orihime terbata menjawab, tanpa sadar Ia mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

Terpancar kebingungan yang sangat dari mata gadis di hadapanku.

Tapi bukan hanya dia. Sejujurnya aku pun bingung. Mengapa manusia begitu mudah melakukan sesuatu tanpa menyadari alasannya?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ BICARA ~**

"Ulquiorra…" suara _shinigami_ berpedang hitam itu menandakan pertarungan akan kembali dimulai.

Aku menatapnya. Menunggu.

"Ternyata kau cukup banyak bicara. Aku terkejut." Pedangnya mengeluarkan sinar hitam yang tak asing lagi bagiku. "Kupikir… kau adalah tipe yang lebih pendiam."

Aku terhenyak sedetik. Seperti _déjà vu,_ aku pernah mendengar pernyataan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Grimmjow…

Aku teringat dialog sebelum ia menyegelku dengan _Caga Negacion* _dua setengah jam yang lalu.

_

* * *

_

"_Serahkan gadis itu." _

"_Sialan."_

"… _Apa katamu?" _

"_Ada apa?" Grimmjow menyeringai saat ia bicara, "Kau menjadi banyak bicara belakangan ini, bukan? Ulquiorra?" _

_Mataku membulat terkejut mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya_.

* * *

Banyak bicara? Aku? Telah menjadi banyak bicara?

Aku melemparkan pandangan kepada gadis berambut oranye panjang yang tengah mengamati dengan seksama.

Mustahil.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ JANGAN ~**

Terdengar suara robekan kain yang keras. Kurosaki Ichigo menghentikan serangan, ia menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan pandangan mataku.

"Inoue!" serunya.

Mata hijauku mengamati dengan seksama. Dua _arrancar_ wanita yang tadi kutinggalkan di kamar Inoue Orihime. Mereka menyeringai dan mulai menyerang gadis itu: merobek baju putihnya dan menjambak rambut oranye panjangnya.

"Jangan bergerak!" Salah satu _arrancar_ berteriak ketika Kurosaki Ichigo mendekat penuh amarah. "Mendekat selangkah saja, aku akan mencungkil bola mata perempuan ini!"

Tampaknya _shinigami_ itu sama sekali tidak peduli. _Reiatsu_-nya menguat tajam. Telingaku mampu mendengar ia berbisik, "_Getsuga_…"

Belum sempat _shinigami_ berpedang hitam itu menyelesaikan nama jurusnya, aku menghalangi. Kuayunkan pedangku yang dengan sekuat tenaga, yang reflek ditangkis oleh pedang hitamnya.

"Ulquiorra?" _Arrancar_ wanita dengan rambut terkuncir dua itu menyahut pelan penuh kekagetan ketika aku menghadangnya dari serangan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aku menoleh dan melirik tajam padanya, lalu mendesis, "Jangan salah paham. Aku bukan menolongmu."

Tentu saja. Apa Kurosaki Ichigo berniat menghancurkan dua _arrancar_ rendah itu dengan _Getsuga Tenshou_, bersama dengan Inoue Orihime?

Tunggu. Jangan salah sangka.

Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu masih tanggung jawabku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ LOMPAT ~**

"Minggir!" Kurosaki Ichigo berteriak ketika ia menghantamkan pedangnya kepadaku.

"Paksa aku," jawabku datar. "Jika kau ingin melawan orang lain, kau harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu."

Ekspresi kemarahan bercampur khawatir berpendar di mata _shinigami_ berambut oranye itu. Ia terus melirik ke arah Inoue Orihime, yang masih dalam siksaan dua _arrancar_ wanita tadi.

Dasar bodoh. Apa _shinigami_ ini berpikir aku akan diam saja membiarkan tanggung jawabku dirusak oleh dua makhluk rendahan seperti mereka?

"MINGGIR!" Kurosaki Ichigo berteriak lagi.

Tidak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi semua beres. Tak perlu menghentikan pertarungan untuk dua semut pengganggu seperti mereka.

Suara gelegar terdengar di belakang kami.

Tepat. Yammy melompat ke dalam, menghancurkan tembok di belakang Inoue Orihime. Kemudian dalam waktu beberapa menit, ia sudah membereskan dua pengganggu tadi.

"Yo, Ulquiorra, kau tidak keberatan jika aku membunuh gadis ini, kan?" tanya Yammy kemudian.

Tentu saja aku keberatan.

Tapi aku tak perlu repot-repot menjawab. Teman Kurosaki Ichigo yang berkacamata itu membereskannya untukku.

Aku tak begitu memperhatikan bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi. Yang jelas, _Quincy_ berbaju putih itu dengan mudah membuat Yammy melompat sekali lagi. Kali ini ke bawah.

Yammy melompat lagi—atau tepatnya: terjun, hingga terhempas ke dasar Las Noches.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ AWAN ~**

Aku melompat keluar melalui lubang besar yang dibuat Yammy ketika ia muncul beberapa menit yang lalu. Aura hitam menyelimuti Kurosaki Ichigo dan topeng _hollow_-nya ketika ia mengejarku.

Kuarahkan jari telunjukku, menembakkan _cero_ berkekuatan tinggi tepat kepada _shinigami_ itu. Ledakan besar terjadi. Mataku menunggu, menangkap bayangan di balik kepulan asap.

Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri tegak, mengambang di udara dengan _reiatsu_-nya. Pedang hitam menjadi perisai baginya, melindungi diri dari serangan _cero_-ku.

Aku menatap. Mengamati bahwa ia tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Sedetik kemudian aku melayangkan kaki, terbang ke atas secepat yang aku mampu. Aku mendengar _shinigami_ di bawahku berteriak keheranan dan mengejarku.

Benar, kejarlah aku.

Aku terus ke atas, menempuh langit biru, menembus awan putih.

Awan. Satu lagi ilusi indah yang tercipta oleh tangan sempurna Aizen Sama.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ LATAR ~**

Aku menembus atap kubah kastil Las Noches. Menggantikan pemandangan siang di bawah sana, langit hitam dan bulan sabit terlihat menjadi latar pertarunganku.

Menginjakkan kaki di pilar tertinggi dari Las Noches, aku mendengar Kurosaki Ichigo berkata, "Ini… di atas kubah Las Noches?"

Aku menjawab pelan, "Tepat. Semua _espada_ peringkat empat keatas…" aku memberi jeda sedikit, hanya untuk memutar tubuhku. Membiarkan topeng _hollow_ dan rambut oranye menatapku dari bawah, aku berdiri tegak di atas pilar putih. "… telah dilarang untuk membuka segel pedang di dalam kastil," tutupku.

Aku mengarahkan pedangku ke depan, seolah mencoba menusukkannya pada _shinigami_ yang berdiri jauh di bawahku.

Manusia yang selalu mengganggu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku tak akan membiarkannya lebih jauh lagi merusak kesempurnaan hariku.

"_Bind…_,"

Lalu aku membuka segel pedangku, dilatari langit hitam dan bulan sabit kuning besar Hueco Mundo.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ HUJAN ~**

"_Bind_, _Murcielago_*," aku menggumamkan lantang 'mantra' perobek segel kekuatan _arrancar_-ku.

Aura hitam seperti mengembun menjadi cairan hitam pekat di sekelilingku. Tersembur kuat dari kedua kakiku. Mengelilingi, menuju keatas, lalu bermuncratan di udara.

Menjadi hujan hitam yang menghujam Kurosaki Ichigo dengan pekat auraku.

Hujan yang menutupi pandangannya selama tiga detik. Sampai ia bisa melihat jelas sayap hitam yang mengembang dari punggungku.

Ya, inilah sosokku yang sebenarnya. Sayang sekali gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya dari bawah sana.

Tapi bukan masalah, satu kepala manusia sudah cukup bagiku.

Nah, manusia, nikmatilah pertunjukan Sang Kelelawar ini.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ To be Continued ~**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

_**Cuatro Espada**_**:** Bahasa Spanyol untuk _espada_ keempat. _Cuatro_ artinya empat.

_**Caga Negacion:**_Bahasa Spanyol untuk _Box of Negation_. Sebuah kemampuan yang dimiliki _espada_ untuk menghukum _arrancar_ bawahannya dengan menyegelnya dalam sebuah dimensi lain. Ketika digunakan kepada sesama _espada_, hanya berlaku selama dua sampai tiga jam.

_**Murcielago**_**:** Bahasa Spanyol untuk kelelawar. Merupakan wujud asli kekuatan _arrancar_ yang dimiliki Ulquiorra.

.

**Catatan Faria:**

Sekarang sudah jelas maksud judul 'Sang Kelelawar' ini, bukan? Sungguh wujud yang sangat tepat menggambarkan sosok Ulquiorra.

Ah, terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah memberi dukungan pada _chapter_ pertama. Tinggal satu _chapter_ lagi, semoga cukup menghibur. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	3. Sayap Terakhir

**Ringkasan:** Sang Kelelawar adalah makhluk paling setia. Hidupnya dihabiskan untuk mengabdi dan mencari arti. Ketika tiba-tiba saja muncul oranye, tanpa disadari sama sekali, warna itu telah perlahan-lahan meluruhkan pekat hitam hati Sang Kelelawar. # A Fict for 50 Sentences Challenge. UlquiorraXOrihime.

Sebuah jawaban atas _**Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge**_ dari Farfalla. Mengambil sepuluh tema terakhir dari set satu untuk chapter ketiga.

**Peringatan:** _**Modified**_** canon**—_**almost missing scene**_—_from Hueco Mundo arc_, _soft_ UlquiorraXOrihime, **Ulquiorra's POV**, _setting and dialogues taken from Bleach manga chapter_: 346 (The Wrath), 347 (The Lust), 353 (The Ash) dan 354 (Heart).

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

"_I get it now._

_So this is…_

_What her out-stretched hand embodies is..._

_Heart?"_

(Ulquiorra Schiffer—_Bleach chapter 354: Heart_)

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SANG KELELAWAR**

_~Sayap Terakhir~_

**oleh: fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ HITAM ~**

_Shinigami_ bertopeng _hollow_ itu sedang mati-matian menangkis seranganku dengan pedang hitamnya.

Pekerjaan sia-sia. Manusia adalah makhluk lemah yang sungguh tak mengerti apa arti sebuah perbedaan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… tunjukan _getsuga_-mu," ujarku tanpa basa-basi. _Shinigami_ itu memandang terkejut.

Benar, tunjukkan padaku dan aku akan menunjukkan arti perbedaan kepada manusia rendah sepertinya. Manusia rendah yang hampir merusak semua kesempurnaan rencanaku.

Mematuhi perintahku, aura hitam pekat yang luas menyelimuti pemuda berambut oranye itu. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya, lalu meneriakkan nama serangan terkuatnya sambil mengarahkan semua aura hitamnya kepadaku.

Dengan mudah aku menghentikan serangan itu. Tentu saja, hanya seginilah batas kemampuan seorang manusia. Manusia tidak akan pernah mampu menyaingi _espada_.

Memang benar, serangan terkuat itu sangat mirip dengan _cero_ kami, para _espada_. Tapi biar kutunjukkan pada pemuda sombong itu, sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan _espada_ yang telah melepaskan segelnya.

Akan kuhadiahkan untuknya sebuah _cero_ hitam.

Menjentikkan kuku hitamku tepat di depan dada, aku bergumam datar, "_Cero Oscuro_*."

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ LELAH ~**

Kurosaki Ichigo terbanting remuk tak berdaya dari serangan ringanku. Tubuhnya penuh darah dan luka, pakiannya robek dan rusak, aku berasumsi ia tak akan mampu berdiri lagi.

Kurasa ia akan mengerti sekarang. Bagaimanapun miripnya ia dengan _hollow_, manusia tetaplah manusia: makhluk lemah yang tak akan pernah bisa berdiri sejajar dengan para _hollow_.

Beberapa detik kemudian _shinigami_ berambut oranye itu berdiri—atau berusaha untuk melakukannya. Topeng _hollow-_nya telah hancur tak bersisa, menampakkan wajah penuh peluh yang masih menyeringai.

Aku menatapnya heran. Sosok itu terus memandangiku dengan seringai seolah ia yang sedang berada di atas angin dalam pertarungan ini.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia masih sanggup berdiri. Tidakkah seharusnya manusia merasa lelah setelah pertarungan dalam waktu selama ini?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ HAMPA ~**

Aku mencengkram leher s_hinigami_ tak berdaya di tanganku. Kuangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi, hingga tampak menyentuh bulan bila dilihat dari bawah pilar.

Mengapa manusia ini masih juga tak menjatuhkan pedangnya? Mengapa ia masih berpikir bahwa ia mampu mengalahkanku? Bahkan ketika aku telah menunjukkan segala perbedaan kekuatan ini.

Akan mengalahkanku, katanya?

Menyedihkan.

Aku membanting tubuhnya, sehingga ia berlutut tepat di hadapanku.

Menyedihkan. Sungguh kata-kata itulah yang tepat untuk makhluk yang tidak memahami sebuah keputusasaan.

Emosi sungguh menguasai seluruh kesadaranku. Sejujurnya aku tak mengerti mengapa aku merasa begitu marah dan ingin menghabisi _shinigami_ lemah dihadapanku dengan segala yang kupunya. Suatu perasaan asing menyeruak di dalam tubuhku. Aku tak mengerti.

Satu yang kumengerti hanyalah, aku akan menunjukkan padanya. Seperti apa wujud asli dari keputusasaan.

Keputusasaan adalah metamorfosa dari kehampaan. Hampa. Kekosongan jiwa. Kekosongan hati.

Bukankah manusia selalu bicara mengenai hati dan jiwa dengan ringan tanpa beban? Biar kutunjukan apa yang terjadi jika kehampaan adalah hati.

Bergembiralah, karena bahkan Aizen Sama pun belum pernah melihatnya.

"_Resurreccion, Segundo Estapa_*," bisikku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ KAKU ~**

Aku memandang penuh emosi. Mungkin tak terlihat dari luar, karena ekspresiku memang selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku sungguh merasakan kekesalan yang luar biasa kepada sosok _shinigami_ terluka parah di hadapanku.

Apa katanya barusan?

Ia tidak bertarung karena berpikir ia akan menang. Tapi ia bertarung karena ia harus menang?

Tidak masuk akal.

Manusia sungguh makhluk tidak berakal. Menganggap semuanya semudah terucap dari bibir. Akan kutunjukkan.

Aku merasakan aura Inoue Orihime mendekat. Akhirnya gadis itu datang. Aku tahu dia akan segera datang saat merasakan _reiatsu_ berbeda berkat lepasnya segel tingkat kedua dari kekuatanku. Tepat sekali.

Ya, biar kutunjukkan pada kalian semua para manusia. Apa yang disebut dengan pertarungan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, _onna_?" sahutku ketika menemukan gadis berambut oranye itu sedang menatap dari kaki pilar.

Aku mengikat tubuh kaku di hadapanku dengan ekor hitam panjang. Mengangkat tubuh tak bergerak itu hingga terlihat jelas oleh Inoue Orihime.

"Kuro… saki… kun…?" Kudengar gadis itu bergumam tanpa sadar.

Ia datang sungguh pada saat yang tepat. Tepat untuk menjadi saksi kematian dari laki-laki tempat ia menggantungkan seluruh harapannya. Dengan ini, gadis itu tidak akan mengharapkan kebebasan lagi. Gadis itu tidak bisa kemana-mana, ia akan di sini selamanya. Sampai Aizen Sama menentukan nasibnya.

Entah mengapa, saat itu aku merasa begitu… senang. Tak terhitung jumlah makhluk yang kulenyapkan dengan tanganku dan aku tak pernah sekalipun merasakan emosi. Lalu kenapa aku begitu gembira sekarang?

Tak ingin memanjangkan pikiranku, aku segera mengeluarkan _Cero Oscuro_ tepat di antara ujung kuku ibu jari dan jari telunjukku. Sinar hitam berpendar, kuarahkan ke tengah dada pemuda yang sejak tadi terbujur kaku bergantung pada ekorku.

"JANGAN!" terdengar jeritan dari bawah.

Jujur saja, jika aku mampu tertawa, aku pasti sudah melakukannya sejak gadis itu datang dan menjerit melihat pemuda lemah ini tergantung tak berdaya. Semuanya begitu menyenangkan… entahlah.

"HENTIKAAAAN!" jeritan itu lebih keras lagi terdengar.

Terlambat. Lagipula, laki-laki ini sudah kaku tak bernyawa bahkan sebelum aku menghancurkannya.

Kemudian sinar hitam melebar, menyisakan lubang besar di dada _shinigami_ berambut oranye itu.

Selamat tinggal, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ MATAHARI ~**

Sosok berambut oranye itu berkali-kali membuatku terpana tak percaya. Mustahil. Mustahil. Ini bukanlah kekuatan manusia, _shinigami_, maupun _hollow_. Kekuatan ini bahkan lebih kuat daripada sosok _espada_-ku yang telah melepaskan segel kekuatan tingkat kedua.

Topeng iblis bertanduk itu lalu mengayunkan pedang hitamnya. Tidak mampu bereaksi, tubuhku nyaris terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Rasa ngilu, lalu darah menghentikan gerakanku. Aku terhempas tak berdaya ke tanah. Sosok berambut oranye panjang itu berdiri angkuh di atasku.

Sialan. Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi _hollow_?

Konyol.

Kemudian hantaman kaki menghujam kepalaku, menahanku agar tidak bisa bangkit untuk melakukan apapun.

Aku terkejut. Kulihat bulatan berpendar menyatu diantara tanduk Kurosaki Ichigo. Sinar oranye kekuningan. _Cero_.

Begitukah? Tidak ada ampun rupanya. Sungguh seperti _hollow_.

Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah tak punya alasan untuk hidup setelah ia mengalahkanku. Aizen Sama tidak memerlukan makhluk lemah untuk berdiri di sisinya.

Bulatan oranye itu membesar, tepat di depan mataku. Sinar terangnya memantul ke segala penjuru. Rasanya seperti melihat matahari bersinar di langit hitam Las Noches.

Tapi kali ini bukan ilusi Aizen Sama. Yang satu itu adalah matahari nyata, yang sinarnya akan mengakhiri hidupku untuk selamanya.

"Lakukan," gumamku.

Lalu sinar keemasan menutupi pandanganku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ SAKIT ~**

Sosok _hollow_ berambut oranye panjang oranye itu terjatuh di hadapanku. Sungguh pertarungan yang tak diduga, Entah bagaimana, aku berhasil selamat dari menajdi abu dalam sekejap. Lalu entah bagaimana, sosok itu bisa terjatuh dari seranganku, lalu kembali ke sosok manusia asli. Sosok yang kaku tak bernyawa.

Aku menatapnya. Kurasakan tangan dan kakiku yang terpotong mulai beregenerasi.

Tersenyum kecil di hati, aku mengutuk fakta. Tubuhku memang beregenerasi, namun organ dalam yang telah dihancurkan tidak akan bisa kembali. Dan kenyataan itu kini kurasakan sendiri melalui tubuhku. Rasa nyeri tak tertahankan yang membuatku nyaris ingin mengakhiri hidupku sendiri.

Kurosaki Ichigo… manusia itu mampu melukaiku sejauh ini.

Aku mengamati ketika Inoue Orihime mendekati pemuda itu dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Terlihat air mata menggenang di sudut matanya ketika ia menjerit keras, tak henti memanggil nama _shinigami_ yang dadanya telah berlubang itu.

Seketika kurasakan rasa nyeri menghujam lagi di seluruh tubuhku.

Sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Rasa nyeri yang aneh… berbeda dari biasanya.

Apakah ini rasanya sakit karena tidak lagi memiliki organ tubuh? Atau… rasa sakit yang lain?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ ANGIN ~**

Aku baru saja akan beranjak pergi ketika tiba-tiba merasakan _reiatsu_ aneh di belakangku. Secepat kilat, aku menolehkan tubuh rusakku.

Gumpalan asap putih berputar di atas Kurosaki Ichigo yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Gumapalan itu seperti menari di udara, kemudian seketika bermetamorfosa menjadi replika angin puyuh yang bergerak spiral.

Beberapa detik berputar, hingga kemudian menyusut cepat. Menyusut, membuat ledakan yang mengguncang, dan menyisakan angin yang berhembus kencang tanpa ampun.

Angin berhenti dan mataku terbelalak.

Regenerasi… kecepatan tinggi?

Lalu Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri, dengan tegak dan sempurna, membawa selengkung senyum di wajah Inoue Orihime.

Angin berhembus pelan ketika seketika emosi menguasai diriku, menantang kembali manusia rendah itu untuk duel terakhir.

Sesungguhnya saat itu angin yang tidak wajar bertiup di sekitarku telah memberi tahu, bahwa tidak akan ada lagi pertarungan terakhir untukku. Sayangnya saat itu aku belum menyadarinya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ AKHIR ~**

Aku menggumamkan kekecewaan saat kurasakan sayap kananku mulai luruh menjadi debu yang berterbangan, hilang dibawa angin yang berhembus perlahan di sekelilingku.

Aizen Sama… apakah ini adalah akhir kesetiaanku padamu?

Dua sosok oranye di hadapanku menatap penuh keterkejutan melihat keadaanku. Aku sudah tak berdaya. Pemuda _shinigami_ itu menolak membunuhku. Sampai detik terakhir seperti ini pun ia masih tak melakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan.

Manusia… apakah sebenarnya mereka?

Inoue Orihime memandangku dengan pandangan sendu.

Pandangan itu menusuk, menghujam sampai ke tubuhku. Pandangan yang dilemparkan hanya kepadaku.

Penyesalan? Kasihan? Yang mana?

Aku bergumam pelan sambil menatap baik-baik wajah gadis oranye itu, "Pada akhirnya… aku rasa aku memiliki ketertarikan kepada kalian, manusia."

Ia masih memandangku tajam. Pandangan itu… apakah artinya?

Aku sungguh ingin mengetahuinya.

Pengakuan. Manusia adalah makhluk yang rumit. Suatu keberadaan yang tak bisa kumengerti bahkan hingga detik terakhir eksistensiku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ HANCUR ~**

Perasaan ringan menyelimutiku, seiring dengan hancurnya bagian-bagian tubuhku. Sayap kelelawar yang hitam indah di punggungku kini luruh. Hancur, berterbangan menambah jumlah pasir dan debu _Hueco Mundo_ yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mataku memandangi dua sosok rambut oranye di hadapanku.

_Apakah itu hati? _

_Apakah aku akan menemukannya jika aku membuka paksa tengkorak kepala kalian? Akankah aku menemukannya jika aku merobek dada dan mengeluarkan jantung kalian?_

Inoue Orihime. Pandanganku berhenti pada gadis itu.

_Kalian manusia sungguh dengan ringannya mengucapkan kata itu. Seolah-olah…_

Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke depan, ke arah gadis berambut oranye di hadapanku. Ia membulatkan matanya penuh keterkejutan.

"Apa kau takut padaku… _onna_?" sahutku pelan, kali ini jelas bukan berupa pernyataan.

Tidak lagi dengan kesadaran. Bibir dan tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa membiarkan otakku menghentikan semua itu.

Perlu sedikit waktu sampai ia membuka mulut mungilnya untuk menjawab, "Aku tidak takut." Suaranya jernih dan bening—lagi-lagi menggetarkan sesuatu dalam diriku.

Kupandang baik-baik gadis itu. Berdiri tegak di atas kesungguhan dan kejujuran. Rambut oranye bergoyang lembut tertiup angin. Pandangan yang sama, pandangan yang tak kumengerti, menatapku sendu. Hitam melatari semua itu. Lihat, ternyata prediksiku yang satu itu sama sekali tak meleset. Betapa hitam adalah latar terindah untuk oranye.

Kali ini kurasakan tangan kiriku menyusul kedua sayapku, yang telah hancur tak bersisa beberapa detik yang lalu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ MIMPI ~**

Kurasakan tubuhku semakin ringan, pandanganku semakin memudar. Sinar putih berpendar, membuat Hueco Mundo terlihat semakin terang di mataku.

Sebuah mimpi. Tak pernah ada sinar putih di dimensi kegelapan ini. Dimana kehampaan dan keputusasaan hanyalah dua hal yang berdiri sejajar dengan keabadian.

Aizen Sama… apakah eksistensinya hanya mimpi belaka bagiku? Sungguh aneh. Di detik terakhir hidupku, satu-satunya bayangan yang menikam otakku adalah… manusia.

Perlahan mataku menangkap gerakan lembut. Pelan, seperti gerak lambat. Tangan gadis berambut oranye di hadapanku menjangkau jauh ke depan. Seperti ingin meraih tanganku yang sejak tadi terulur.

Kurasakan sesuatu berdenyut di dalam tubuhku, merespon setiap inci gerakan gadis itu. Tatapannya… juga jangkauan tangannya.

Entah mengapa, seketika aku punya perasaan ingin menggenggamnya. Menggenggam tangan kecil itu.

Tangan itu terus menjangkau, berusaha meraih tanganku dalam genggaman kecilnya.

Tapi tak pernah sampai. Debu terlanjur menggantikan wujud fisikku.

Kuberikan pandangan terakhirku pada tangan putih yang terulur jauh mendekatiku. Sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah datang sebagai mimpi, kini tegak di depan mataku.

_Mataku bisa melihat segalanya. Apapun yang tak terlihat olehnya, adalah sesuatu yang tidak ada._

Aku mengerti sekarang.

Kemudian aku menutup kedua mataku, mungkin untuk selamanya. Membiarkan warna oranye yang terpantul disana terakhir kali menjadi mimpi abadi untukku.

Mimpi abadi yang tak lagi berwarna hitam seperti biasa.

Jadi ini…

Sesuatu yang tertangkap nyata di hadapan kelelawar ini, sebelum benar-benar menjadi serpihan. Mimpi yang terukir untuk pertama sekaligus terakhir kalinya.

Hitam… telah tergantikan oleh oranye.

Hati?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~ END of SANG KELELAWAR ~**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

_**Cero Oscuro:**_Bahasa Spanyol untuk _Dark Cero_. Sebuah _Cero_ hitam.

_**Resurreccion, Segundo Estapa**__: _Bahasa Spanyol untuk _Release, Second Stage_. Merupakan bentuk kedua dari kekuatan asli _arrancar_. Mirip seperti _bankai_ untuk pedang para _shinigami_. Ulquiorra adalah satu-satunya _espada_ yang mampu melakukan hal ini.

.

**Catatan Faria:**

Akhirnya selesai! Senang sekali bisa menamatkan tepat waktu sesuai target! Ah, maaf kalau _chapter_ terakhir ini rasanya kurang greget. Saya ingin tetap membuat semuanya sesuai—tetap _modified canon_. Maaf kalau agak mengecewakan, bagaimanapun sulit sekali mengepaskan 50 tema yang ditentukan dengan adegan asli pada _manga_ sekaligus dengan _personality_ Ulquiorra. Terima kasih banyak atas tanggapan yang postif ini.

Baiklah, akhir kata, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca sampai baris ini. Kritik, saran dan apresiasi kalian adalah energi saya untuk terus berkarya. Terima kasih!

**.**

_**~ Kagehime-Faria – July 2009 ~**_


End file.
